Perfect Match
by Aya-himexX
Summary: After being dumped by her long-time boyfriend, Juvia Lockser, a furniture designer and daughter of a famous architect, is convinced she will never love again. Enter Gray Fullbuster, a straight-laced architect who needs to scout out her house for his latest business deal where he took the opportunity to pretend to be gay in order to move in with her. AU GRUVIA NALU GALE
1. Strangers

**AN**: AU. I got the idea of this story from the Korean drama, Personal Taste. I just can't help but write it XD. I tried to keep them in character and English is also not my first language so please, bear with me :)

* * *

After being dumped by her long-time boyfriend, Juvia Lockser, a furniture designer and daughter of a famous architect, is convinced she will never love again. Enter Gray Fullbuster, a straight-laced (and straight) architect who needs to scout out her house for his latest business deal where he took the opportunity to pretend to be gay in order to move in with her but in the mayhem of pretending and hiding his true orientation, he begins to fall for her. What will happen when, despite strange boundaries, these two fall for each other?

Perfect Match

Chapter 1 : Strangers

#

The sound of hammer pounding nails that pierced through wood is the only noise you hear at her house every morning. The 23-year old furniture designer, Juvia Lockser, loved to wake up every five thirty in the morning just to start creating furniture like chair, table and even bed that she designed. It was her morning habit. _Weird_, right? Well, let's not blame her. It's in her blood since her father was an architect and her mother, she never knew her for she died giving birth to Juvia.

"Haaah.. The smell of wood every morning is indeed refreshing and eating noodles too!." She said while savouring the taste of the noodles she prepared. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. She nearly forgot that this day is the grand opening of her furniture shop. With that, she finished her meal before heading out the room. "Oh, Juvia needs to go and take a shower now."

She let out a sighed as she massaged her blue hair with a lavender-scent shampoo and gently rubbed the sponge on her pale white skin. She finally stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards the closet and dressed up. She wore a dark pencil skirt that ended above her knees pairing it with a white buttoned-up sleeves and a pair of black heels. She combed her damp hair and applied a light make-up plus a pink lipstick that made her look _stunning_ as ever. She took a final glance of herself on the mirror and left.

* * *

The alarm buzzed as a hand reached out and shut it off. Not long after, a well-toned figure got off the bed and was lazily scratching his raven locks as he made his way to the bathroom and took a shower. Half an hour later, He went out of his room wearing a black sleeve with a white shite inside matching it with black pants. For Gray, wearing all black attire allows him to see clearly when he is working. He walked to the kitchen only to meet his sister, Ultear, preparing breakfast. She noticed his brother and greeted him a 'Good morning' while putting a plate full of bacon and egg on the table.

"Good morning." He said pulling out a chair and took his seat. "Where's Meredy?"

"She went out to buy some stuff for her project."

"Oh."

"Gray, speaking of, I heard from Jellal that your group was one of those who will be presenting designs for the upcoming project. Is it true?"

"Erza selected us."

"I bet yours will be the one chosen. Since Erza compliments your designs every time. "

"I cannot guarantee you that." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Lyon's group is giving us a hard time. His father was very desperate that is why the company will choose the group who has the better design. Today is the presentation, you know."

Ultear smiled and looked at him. "Don't worry; Mom will still be proud of you, Gray."

Gray Fullbuster , 24 year old, works as an architect in Fiore Art Gallery. Designing was his only passion in life which he dedicates to his mother who died a year ago in car accident.

He finished his meal and went back to his room to get something. Moments later, he came down wearing his bag for work while holding a model of a building. His sister stared at it with awe her eyes.

"It's very good, Gray. You sure put a lot of hard work on this."

"I didn't want my team mates to get disappointed." He searched for his car key on the table in the living room. It's not there.

"Hey. Have you seen my car key?"

"Oh. I totally forgot! Meredy used your car. Want to wait for her?"

Seriously? If he will wait for her, Mavis knows what time she will go home. So, no he's going to take a cab. "No thanks, I'll just get a cab. I'll be going now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just tell Meredy to bring my car at the company."

"Wait, Gray!"

"Yeah?"

"Goodluck to you! I know you can do it!"

"Thanks."

* * *

It's been fifteen minutes since she started to wait for a cab to stop in her direction. She gave up and decided to take the bus. Walking towards the bus stop, she saw a cab and tried to approach it. Luckily, the cab stopped in front of her. By the time she grab the handle of the car's door, she felt another hand grabbing the same thing. She looks at the said person. Dark hair, dark eyes, well-toned built and he wears his casual wear for work. His other hand was holding a somewhat a model of a building. It was very obvious for her that this man is an architect.

"Hey Miss, I found it first." The dark haired guy said with an annoyed expression. He really needs to take it or else he'll fuck up the presentation.

"Juvia's the one who approach it." The blunette stared at him with pleading eyes.

"What '_Juvia_'?" She talks in third person. So weird.

"That's my name, you idiot."Juvia rolled her eyes.

"Who's the idiot, huh?" They stared with hatred in each other's eyes.

"You are. And also, Even if Juvia finds you somewhat _attractive_, she really needs to the ride this cab for she will-." She was cut off by a woman who pushed both of them then rode the cab.

Both jaws dropped as the cab went away.

"Hah! It's your fault!"

"Juvia's fault?"

"You know, let's just stop this bullshit. I'll just take the bus."

Gray is really pissed right now and fighting this stranger would lead them to nothing. So it's better to ignore her. He doesn't know her anyway. He started to walk his way to the bus stop and he noticed that she was following him so he turned around and stared at her in confusion.

"What? Juvia is also taking the bus. She didn't ride the cab remember?" And Gray just rolled his eyes.

Luckily, a bus stopped to drop and pick-up passengers. Gray was in a hurry so he was the first one to get inside as he sat carefully to avoid damaging the model he was holding, followed by Juvia who had no choice but to stand up because all seats were occupied. He didn't care now if he was not being a gentleman. For Mavis' sake, he too, admitted that he was no gentleman and that was what Loke joked to him for not having a girlfriend.

The bus stopped on the next station and an old woman about sixties' entered the bus and of course, no available seat so she had to stand in front of the bluenette. Juvia pitied her and she whispered to Gray who was sitting on the chair beside her. "Hey Mister, Granny is very old. Mind standing for her though?"

The dark haired man couldn't believe what he just heard. This woman really annoyed the hell out of him. First, it was the cab and now this? 'Really?' He thought as he sighed in defeat. He stands up and offered the old lady the seat he was occupying. As a result, Gray was now the one facing the stubborn bluenette. She looked at him and plastered a smile on her face then rolled her eyes in annoyance.

'I hate this crazy woman, Geez' he thought as he looked away from her, totally pissed off. What a long trip ahead.

* * *

Inside the newly opened shop was Gajeel and Levy. They volunteered themselves to help Juvia open her shop. It's been ten minutes and the owner was still not there.

"It's been ten minutes. Where is she? We need to cut the ribbon." The man with piercings asked the petite woman.

"Maybe she overslept again. You know Juvia."

"I think it's better if we invited Lucy and Chelia here. "

"Lucy-chan is busy taking care of her son, Luigi. She said that she will come later. And Chelia is getting ready for her wedding."

"Damn, I never thought that Lucy married that fire freak in the first place." Gajeel muttered as he grabbed his girlfriend's waist. Hugging her from behind.

"She loves Natsu like the way I loved you." She turned and hugged him.

"I know, love you too, Shrimp." He then let go of her and grab his phone resting on the counter.

"I'll try to reach our boss." He dialed Juvia and after a few rings, she answered.

She was lost in thoughts when her phone started to ring. Gray had to poke her arm in order for her to realize that her phone was ringing. She grabs it from her pocket then looked at the caller I.D. It's Gajeel.

"Gajeel-kun."

"Damn it, woman! Where are you? We need you here for the ribbon cutting." She heard him shout in the phone.

"Erm, Juvia had to wait for the bus. She's so sorry that she made you wait. Maybe you should cut the ribbon now. She doesn't mind."

"Okay."

"Juvia's really sorry though."

"It's okay. Just hurry up. We need our boss here, Gihee."

"Yes, Gajeel-kun." She giggled and Gajeel hung up.

Something went off as the bus suddenly stopped. Gray's model was about to fall so he tried to grab it. Instead, his other free hand accidentally groped the bluenette's breast and that made her gasp. He withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry." That was all he could say to her as he turned around and bowed his head down due to embarrassment.

She was still shocked with the event. She got a few stares from other passengers. Finally, the bus stopped to the station to where Juvia's destination was. She waited for the other passengers to go down. While doing so, she looked down and her eyes landed on Gray's butt and silly thoughts started to run inside her mind. Juvia smirked then groped the man's butt causing him to accidentally drop and break the material he is holding. He stared daggers at the girl who by any chance, quickly got out of the bus and leaving the raven haired guy inside. "Sorry!" She shouted enough for Gray to hear and he saw her stick her tongue out as the bus started to move.

"Fuck! I swear!" He cursed picking the broken parts, sighing.

'I really hate this day!'

* * *

Juvia arrived at the store ten minutes later. Gajeel was sitting at the counter while Levy was busy arranging the furniture they are selling.

"I thought you will ditch us, woman. It's very depressing to cut the ribbon without you." He crossed his arms above his chest.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia's really sorry. It's just that something came up and she has to take care of it."

"What would that be?" It was Levy's turn to confront her. Juvia just grinned while remembering the events that happened minutes ago. "Nothing much, Where's Chelia-san?" She asked.

"She sent me a message last night. She said that she's very sorry she can't go because of her upcoming wedding."

"Oh. About that, Juvia made her something, a gift for her and her husband for their wedding. "

"About her husband, did she tell you who he was?" Juvia shook her head.

"I heard that he's a rich and famous man." Gajeel said butting in the conversation.

"Somehow, Lucy and I have a bad feeling about this but we don't know why." The petite woman then came to snuggle in her boyfriend's arm. "Chelia is being so secretive about the marriage thing. She didn't even give us any detail about her husband to be and she's spacing out. Don't you find it so weird?"

"Nope, Juvia thinks Chelia-san is just nervous for her wedding. She needs her space and about her husband thing, Juvia assures you that we'll him sooner. Let's not get so excited. And we will also meet her tomorrow at my place since she needed to take out some stuff from her room. Juvia will miss her though."

Chelia was renting a room at Juvia's house. Her father was the one who designed it and called it the "Takara House". It was a very big Japanese house. Many businessmen offered big money the fact that it was one of those famous houses in Japan but Mr Lockser rejected those offers because he said that the house holds a very special meaning to the family. He and Juvia were the only ones living there until three months ago; due to her father's work, he left and entrusted the house to her. She decided to rent the other room for girls while her father was away.

"You're right. By the way, Macao-san ordered 10 pieces of your multipurpose table and Bisca, too." The petite informed the other bluenette.

"Really? Juvia convinced him last night and also, Bisca-san said that Asuka needs one of those. "

"Your shitty boyfriend sent you that bouquet." Gajeel pointed the bouquet. Juvia's eyes widened while picking the bouquet.

"Oh, so sweet." Juvia smelled the sweet scent of the flowers. Her boyfriend

"That jerk! He only sends you flowers but never took you on a date. You're an idiot for loving him until now. He even said that he will visit you today. Just give me the word, Juvia and I'll start to beat him to pulp." Gajeel was very pissed.

"Gajeel! What if he is busy? Right Juvia?" Levy said.

"Yes. He called Juvia last night and said that he can't make it due to the presentation thing in their company." The blue haired woman said blushing a crimson of red.

"What if that jerk is cheating on you before you know it? Huh?"

"Lyon-sama will never do that." Juvia assured him as she picked out a card inside the bouquet and read what was written inside it.

_To the most beautiful Juvia-chan,_

_Let's meet up after lunch time at my workplace. I have something important to tell you._

_Lyon_

"Gajeel-kun,Levy-san, Juvia thinks she can't join you in the mall later. She has a date with Lyon-sama."

" ?"

"He told Juvia to go to Fiore Art Gallery. It's where Lyon-sama works." Juvia smiled at them.

Little did she know that Gray Fullbuster also works there?

* * *

Gray arrived at the company just in time. He was fucked up, really fucked up and it was all her fault. That woman messed up his day. Thank Mavis, he still have an hour to fix the broken model before the presentation.

"What happened?" Loke asked while looking at his well, not-in-a-good-mood-boss.

"I swear, if I see that woman again-." He left a threat in the air.

"So, it was because of a woman, huh?" Natsu raised his brows much to Gray's annoyance.

"Forget it." He sighed as he focused on fixing the material; A white-haired man appeared in front of him followed by his assistants, Yuka and Toby.

"No need to repair that. Even if you try harder, I will still win, Gray."

"Damn, the guts of this guy!" Natsu balled his fist while Loke just put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want, Lyon?" Gray was trying to compose himself. Attention focused on the broken material.

"I was just here to give you this." He handed an invitation to Loke. "I'm getting married the next two days. I'll appreciate if all you will come."

"Sure! It's our day off so we will attend. Right, Gray?" Loke asked the raven haired guy. He said nothing.

"Okay then. I guess I'm out of here. Let's do great with our presentations." He walked out followed by his assistants.

"I never thought that someone would really fall for that guy." Natsu said and Loke who was scanning the card, nodded in agreement.

"What was the bride's name?" The raven haired guy asked. Still focusing on the material.

Loke read the details. "Chelia Blendy"

"I think I heard that named before." Natsu said while resting his chin on his palm trying to remember something.

"She's Sherry Blendy's cousin, the famous designer who married Ren from the Blue Pegasus Company." Loke said as he tossed the card on the table in front of him. Natsu then suddenly stand up causing the two other men stare at him in confusion.

"I remember now! She's one of Lucy's girlfriends. She talked about her once but I never met her. Actually, I never met anyone of her friends except Levy who happened to be my colleague's girlfriend and I don't think I can go to Lyon's wedding."

"Why? Isn't it our day off?" Loke asked.

"Lucy will attend a wedding ceremony the same day as Lyon's wedding day. No one's taking care of our little Luigi."

"Who's wedding?"

"Dunno, maybe one of her friends. Geez, I'm not interested to know her anyway."

"Well, bring Luigi with you. I'm sure he's not wild enough to destroy the place." Loke laughed at the salmon haired guy.

"I can't man, I already made my promise besides I wanted to spend the day with my son."

"Okay. I guess it's just me and Gray." Loke said while adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry to butt in your conversation but we need to finish this. We only had few minutes." The raven haired man said completely butting in their conversation.

"Look who's talking now. You're the one who destroyed it, Ice head."

"It's not my fault, flame brain! It's that crazy woman's fault! Meredy used my car so I have to ride the stupid bus then suddenly, this woman came and…I don't want to talk about it again. All I know is she's the reason why I'm having a hard time now." Gray growled in annoyance.

"I bet that crazy woman you're talking about pulled a silly stunt on you, huh?" Loke smirked at him while Gray rolled his dark eyes.

"Is she attractive? sexy? " Loke raised a brow. He is teasing Gray.

"Shut up, Loke."

"Whatever you say."

Sure, that blue haired woman is attractive plus it doesn't hurt that she looks sexy with the pencil skirt and sleeves she was wearing. 'Stop it, Gray. You shouldn't be fawning over that silly woman.' He thought.

"I still have a score to settle with her by the time I see her again." He whispered to himself.

_To be continued in Chapter Two: Proposal_

* * *

**AN**: Okay. I hope you guys like it :) Should I continue this? Reviews are always welcomed !:)


	2. Proposal

English is not my first language. So please, bear with me :)

* * *

Perfect Match

Chapter Two: Proposal

#

"We are gathered here today to decide which of these two outstanding teams is worthy of leading one of our next biggest project this year- the future construction of the Magnolia Art Center. As one of the directors, I could say that both had performed a brilliant work and helped to significantly strengthen the company but for us to improve more, we need your help to choose between the two of them. The fate of our company lies in your hands. Thank you very much." The red-haired director said as she returned to her seat.

"I heard that Director Bob of Blue Pegasus is the one in-charge of the project and fifty percent of the vote will come from him." Loke whispered two his team mates.

"Really, I thought the director of our company was the one in-charge?" Natsu raised his brows.

"Erza was replaced because we are under her so to avoid taking sides; they replaced her with Director Bob since no one under him participated. Lamia and Fairy Tail's director won't join the voting to assure fairness." Loke tried to explain.

"How did you know that?" It was Gray's turn to ask him.

"Well, Jellal told me. I saw him outside Erza's office when you asked me to get some of the tools you need for fixing the model."

Fiore Art Gallery was formed by allied companies: The Fairy Tail Architecture Firm, Lamia Construction, Blue Pegasus Company, Sabertooth Incorporation, Mermaid Heel Designing Company and Quatro Cerberus Company. Each of these said companies were handled by directors.

"The presentation of ideas and designs will start with the Lamia Construction headed by their team leader, Architect Lyon Vastia." The announcer said as Lyon's team started to prepare the materials.

"The first, the biggest, the largest." Lyon started to speak showing his presentation. "At Lamia's Construction, our aim is worth. Like the opera house in Sydney, Australia, we will make this Magnolia Art Center a landmark of the city. And also-" Suddenly, something went wrong with his presentation. He couldn't turn it to the slide. He quickly turned to Yuka, one of his assistants, who mouthed at him that he just pressed the wrong button. Lyon didn't understand what he was trying to say so he told Yuka to help him. "I apologize. Something went wrong." Yuka came to his rescue as he pushed the right button and the next slide showed.

"Ah, yeah and this is the design of the Magnolia Art Center that we would like to present." The white haired man showed a decoy of a building. "A building made of glass. The transparent, ethereal nature of glass allows for extraordinary creations in the world of architecture. From a crystalline pyramid of light to a clear balcony 1,300 feet in the sky, glass is truly a versatile material for the creative architect. That is all." He bowed and took his seat, Dumbfounded.

"And now, the other group to show their presentation; The Fairy Tail Architecture Firm led by their team leader, Gray Fullbuster."

"Representing Fairy Tail Architecture Firm, I am Gray Fullbuster." He gave a glance to Loke who turned the lights off. A few seconds, a hologram started to appear in front of the viewers. Every one stared at it with awe.

"What you are seeing right now is the site where the Magnolia Art Center will be. Mountains and river. Could people make something more beautiful than this?" He said confidently as everyone tried to agree with him. Lyon that was pissed rolled his eyes. "In this beautiful nature from the Creator, we want to add another piece from nature." With that, Natsu placed the decoy between the hologram of mountains and river.

"The concept of this new Magnolia Art Center was based from our own culture. The rare design of these building shows how rare our culture is compared to other countries and in our Magnolia Art Center, nature and people, people and culture has a mutual understanding and are mutually responsive. It will become a harmonious eco-friendly space. A center of a scenic landscape. The core of our design is harmony." He ended his presentation with a bow and came back to his seat.

"Well done, man! They all looked so happy with our presentation." Natsu said patting Gray's back.

"Yeah and even Erza was mesmerized." Loke added.

"If it wasn't just because of that stupid woman, I could've been perfect. Well, I couldn't have done this without you two."

"May I please have your attention; the evaluation is on-going so we suggest that both presenters may come back here after lunch for the announcement. The board of directors would like to congratulate both groups for they did a great job." The announcer said as Lyon's group started to leave room followed by Gray's group.

"You should've seen Lyon's face when you're standing in front." Loke said as the three of them started to walk towards their office.

"He looks so priceless." Natsu laughed and Gray didn't say anything.

"Let's have lunch. My treat! There's a grand opening of a sushi restaurant inside Fiore's Mall." The orange haired man offered.

"No thanks, man. Lucy made me a lunch."

"And you?" Loke turned to Gray.

"Yeah, I'm going. We still have plenty of time." The dark haired man responded.

"Well, you two go ahead. I'll just wait for you."

"You sure, flame brain?"

"Yeah." With that, Loke and Gray left for lunch.

* * *

Inside Fiore's mall, Juvia stood in front of her furniture store to endorse her multipurpose table. Gajeel and Levy watched her.

"When you sit and eat your ramen alone, it's depressing isn't it? In that case, if you lift this up, there's a mirror." The blue haired woman said as she lifts the side cover of the table where a mirror was revealed. She was happily endorsing her multi-purpose table. "Since you're lonely, you look at yourself at the mirror, have some wine, and the mirror has some wine. And if you raise this side…" She lifts the other side and a computer notebook was shown. "You can watch movies on your computer notebook and listen to music. Juvia introduces you this: This is the country's first multipurpose table." She happily said while the children watching in front of her squeal in happiness. The couple watching her giggled.

Juvia leaned in front of them and asked, "Hey kids, where your moms are and who might have some possible ability to buy something?" As a result, the children ran away from her store while each of them called their moms. The blunette sighed. 'Bring your moms.'

"I thought she was endorsing the table to some adults. Gihee!" The dark haired man with piercings said.

"Me too, she looked so serious." The petite blue haired giggled. "Gajeel, could you buy us some lunch? I'm so hungry." He nodded.

"Hey Juv, I'm going to buy food at the fast-food there. You want something?"

"Juvia is satisfied in anything you'll buy for her, Gajeel-kun."

After Gajeel left, a middle-age guy approach Juvia. He looks interested at her 'multipurpose table'.

"Miss?" He patted Juvia's shoulder. She turned around to look at the person who approached her.

"Exactly my style." He muttered. Juvia misunderstood what he said.

"Ah, you see, Juvia has a boyfriend." She shyly looks at him while twirling a strand of her hair.

"I am not pointing it directly to you. I said you're table fits my style."

"Oh, Juvia is very rude."

"I want to order thirty sets of your table for starters."

"Ok sir." She happily said. She called Levy who was talking on her phone.

"Ms. Mcgarden." No response. "Levy!" she said and Levy turned to her.

"Oh. What is it, boss?

"Our costumer said that he will order thirty sets of our table. Right, sir?" Juvia asked the costumer and he nodded.

"Right it is! Come inside, you need to sign something, Sir." Levy guided him inside the store to sign some paper works.

Juvia sighed and smiled. 'Lyon-sama, I finally got one!' She stayed outside the store to endorse their products. Then, she saw someone she would never expect to see. She saw the dark haired guy whom she pulled a stunt walking with an orange haired guy with glasses. 'Why is that person here?' She quickly hid herself behind a post. As they pass the furniture store, she heard the orange haired man complimenting the 'multipurpose table.

"Hey, this is a killer." Loke pointed the table while Gray turned and looked at it. "This perfect for someone who lives in a little place like I do. The idea is great." Juvia secretly nodded behind the post. Loke read the description; "The warm single, the carefree single, the refined single. That's totally my kind of single."

"The words are just slick. To put in another way, it's purely vanity. You think you're food could go down with a table like this? Animal feed you might be able to swallow." Gray said and Juvia frowned.

"There you go again, Gray."

"The person who made this is someone who's never cooked for someone else, an egoist. Someone who doesn't understand communication between people. If it's a woman, a completely vain, crazy, old woman." Every word came out of Gray's mouth struck Juvia like a lightning. That's it, she had enough of him. She revealed herself and walked straight towards the two guys.

"Juvia's sorry?"

That name pulled a trigger on Gray as he turned to look at the person in front of him as his eyes widened. "You! This morning…" He pointed at her then turned to Loke.

"This woman is the one who destroyed the model, the woman in the morning?" Loke said as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What? A completely v-vain old woman, e-egoist, and what?" Annoyed expression written all over her face. "Crazy, old woman?"

"You can't even properly repeat what you heard five seconds ago?" Gray asked.

"Juvia asks you how much do you know about furniture?

"I know a table is where a family lets go from the weariness of the day. It's a place for communication. So, how could you make a table with this sort of manner?" Loke just stared at them.

"In this world, there are a lot of people who don't have anyone to eat with. And Juvia won't even sell it to a pervert like you anyway so get lost."

"Furniture made by a flake like you, I have no interest in it either." With that, Gray started to walk away followed by Loke who was behind him.

"What's wrong with Juvia's multipurpose table?" She asked herself.

* * *

"We will now announce the winner of Magnolia Art Center Competition Presentation." The announcer said. He started to open the result card.

"Mavis, that my wife loves so much, I even went to a sunrise prayer, so please don't forsake me now. If you forsake me now I'm really going to quit going to church. Really, I'll just enter the Buddhist temple. Please answer my prayer." Gray and Loke looked at their fellow team mate who was mumbling a prayer.

"The winner is.." Both teams started to feel nervous. "Lamia Construction led by their team leader, Architect Lyon Vastia with fellow designers, Yuka and Toby." Gray's team was shocked at the result. Even their director, Erza was shocked. Lyon stood up and giving a ninety degree bow. He looked at Gray and left the conference.

"Ah, earlier, that jerk said there's no need to fix our model. He planned to fail us from the start." Natsu said to which Loke agreed but Gray stood up, balled his fist then left the conference. They followed after.

* * *

"I'll show you for certain today with actions. So don't worry too much, hmm?" No answer. "Hello? Hel-." Lyon heard the call being hung up.

"Tch. She's always hanging up while I'm talking." He sighed. "Yuka, give me one of those invitations."

* * *

Gajeel came back holding a bag of food for them. Juvia said that the couple should eat first then she'll just have to follow. She continued to give flyers to those who passed her. Later on, Gajeel finished his food then started to help her distribute the papers. He saw Lyon and his assistants walking towards their store.

"Juvia, your shitty boyfriend is here." Juvia's eyes widened with Gajeel's word. She turned to see Gajeel pointing at the white haired guy. Gajeel decided to go inside because if he didn't, he'll surely loose his cool and punch Lyon. He bumped onto the silver haired man and muttered, "Jerk." Lyon rolled his eyes.

"Juvia thought that Lyon-sama will see her at his workplace? How was your presentation?"

"It all went fine. Who am I, anyway? Well, how was the opening? Did they like your table?"

"It's a killer, Lyon-sama." Giving him thumbs up. "Juvia thanks you for the flowers."

"Oh, no need." He sighed. "Juvia, can we go somewhere? I just really need to tell you something important."

"Sure."

They went somewhere inside the mall. Juvia was seated next Lyon. She shyly swings her feet. It was very awkward for them since neither of them wanted to start the conversation.

"How should I tell you this?" Lyon said breaking the silence between them. "I really don't know."

"What is it?" She smiled at him.

"You know I don't see women for almost a month, right."

"Yes, Lyon-sama used to be a playboy but you aren't anymore." Lyon couldn't look her straight in the eyes.

"That's true." He said while nodding his head. He started to kneel in front of her. Her eyes widen with the sudden action.

"Lyon-sama!" She said as she stand up in front of him.

"Juvia," Lyon said while grabbing something inside his suit.

"Lyon-sama, what are you doing on your knees?" She looks around. Feeling embarrassed. "If anyone saw you, they'd think you're proposing." Lyon looked at her seriously.

"Don't tell Ju- Hah!" She covered her mouth. "Lyon-sama, could it possibly be that.." His jaw dropped with what she said. 'Shit, she misunderstood.'

"Ah, No." He tried to stand up but Juvia didn't let him.

"W-wait! Juvia's not ready yet. His mouth was still hanging open and he tried standing up again and the blunette pushed him down again.

"Give Juvia just a little time."

"Oi, Lyon!" Suddenly someone came. Juvia turned to look at the owner of the voice and she was shocked. Gray Fullbuster walked straight to where Juvia and Lyon.

"Lyon-sama knows this person?" she points at Gray who ignored her presence.

"What did you do this time?" Gray stared at the silver haired man who scowled at him. "Was it you or your father?"

"What are you trying to pull, Gray? Still can't accept defeat?" That was it for Gray. He pulled Lyon's collar close enough to face him.

"What did you do?!"

Suddenly, a hand tried to break his hold off Lyon's collar.

"What's wrong with you?" Juvia said prying the dark haired man's hand.

"You want to punch me? Then do it!" Lyon said and Gray loosened the hold on the man's collar. He didn't say anything. Lyon started to fix his tie, still looking at Gray. "I don't have time for you." The white haired man said to him as he looked at the bluenette. "I'll just call you later, Juvia." With that, he left.

"It looks like you lost at the presentation." Gray was about to leave when he heard her. "Just accept it."

"As the _third party_, you can just butt out." He said straight to her face and started to walk away.

"Juvia's not the third party. She's the woman he's going to _marry_." He stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Marry?"

"Yes! Lyon-sama was just about to _propose_ when you interfered." That was when he started to remember Lyon giving them an invitation for his wedding.

"_I was just here to give you this." He handed an invitation to Loke. "I'm getting married the next two days. I'll appreciate if all of you will come."_

"_What was the bride's name?" The raven haired guy asked. Still focusing on the material._

_Loke read the details. "Chelia Blendy" _

"When is the wedding?" He asked her.

"Uhm, he was just about to _propose_ so maybe at fall season."

"And you're whole name is?"

"Juvia Lockser. Why do I need to tell you that sort of thing?" She said as he started to let out a tiny laugh.

"Look here, is there a man that just leaves the woman he's going to _marry_ and runs away like that in this situation?"

"Lyon-sama is not that kind of person!" He walked away not even letting her finish.

'Arghhh! Juvia's so annoyed right now. Lyon-sama was about to propose.'

* * *

Later that night, Levy,Gajeel,Lucy and Chelia went to Juvia's house. They helped their friend, Chelia take some stuff out of the house since she's moving out.

"I'm deeply sorry for not coming. Luigi was crying the whole day after breaking his toy." Lucy told them the reason she didn't go visit them at the store.

"It's okay, Lu-chan." Levy smiled at her.

"Never thought that Chelia's getting married. Were so excited for you." Lucy said. They were sitting on the sofa except for Gajeel who went to the kitchen to stuff himself. He is not so interested with _girl talk _anyway.

"Did you receive Juvia's gift?" Juvia asked her.

"Yes. Thank you so much, Juvia." The pink haired woman smiled at the taller bluenette.

"You're welcome!"

"Hey, Chelia, I've been meaning to ask you this; who will you marry? I mean won't you give us any details?" The blonde woman tried to ask her. The three of them looked at Chelia.

"Well, I decided to keep it a surprise for the three of you. Anyway, how have you been with Lyon?" Changing the topic.

"Well u-uhmm."

"What?" Levy asked.

"Juvias going to be Lyon-sama's future wife." Juvia said as her face started to look like a tomato.

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Levy gasp with what she said a few seconds ago. Chelia was the only one who had no reaction. She just looked away.

"Lyon-sama was about to propose to Juvia this day but something happened but he said that he will call her later."

"Awww. We're so happy for the both of you. Right, Chelia?" Lucy turned to look at Chelia.

"Ah, Ye-yes! Of course. I'll just go get something in my room." With that, she went inside the room.

"What's with her?" Levy turned to look at the two women with confused eyes.

* * *

At Chelia's room, she grabbed the phone inside her bag then tried to call someone. With a few rings, the person answered the call.

"Chelia, darling!"

"Lyon, I thought you'll tell her?! And what was that 'proposal' thing?"

"I tried to tell her but something went off. About the 'proposal' thing, I think she just misunderstood me."

"You want me to tell her?"

"NO! I will be the one telling her, Chelia. Just trust me okay?"

"Alright, you should be telling her tomorrow or else I'll do it myself."

"Yeah, Understood. I won't let her ruin our wedding. I love you."

"I love you too, Lyon." She hung up the call and stared at the ceiling.

'Forgive us, Juvia'

_To be continued in: Chapter Three: A Wedding and A Broken Heart_

* * *

**AN**: I found some typos in the first chapter and I almost abandoned the story. Thanks to your reviews, I finally had the courage to write again. :)

**siriuslight- **Yes! Lee Minho is the male protagonist in the drama k-drama..Thank you for the review :)

**Dreamer852**- You should watch the drama! It's so nice :)

**mizz-sandra**- Thank you for trying to read and appreciate it. :)

I would also like to thank:**NudgeThePyro**,**xgasai-yunox**,**Naimie**&**Gruvia rocks**..


	3. A Wedding & A Broken Heart

**AN:** I'm deeply sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was busy with other things. m(_ _)m Anyway, I would also like to thank those who left a review. Your suggestions were really helpful.

Here's chapter three :)

English is not my first languange so expect grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Perfect Match

Chapter Three: A Wedding & A Broken Heart

#

Chelia went out of her room and walked back to where her _friends_ are. Juvia and Levy were chatting about something. Lucy was sitting on the other side of the couch; staring at her. She saw how the blonde gave her a look that sent shivers down her spine.

"Lucy, why are you looking at me like _that_?"

"It's not like you ever since the marriage thing." The pink-haired didn't say anything instead, she bit her bottom lip. Juvia and Levy on the other hand, looked at each other.

"Lu-chan, she's getting married so it's only natural for her to be like that before her marriage." Levy stated and Juvia nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I apologize." The blonde woman sighed. Even though she apologized to her, it doesn't mean that her suspicions vanished. She still believed that Chelia is hiding something; something that is very _fishy_ or maybe she was just imagining things as she tried to shake off her silly thoughts. Meanwhile, Gajeel entered the living room with a bored expression. He said that he's going to the convenience store to buy soda since Juvia ran out of stock.

"By the way, I ran into your ex-boyfriend yesterday and he asked me to give you his greetings. Jet is it?"

"Yes." Levy's expression changed after hearing that name. "I want to be honest with you, guys." The three girls turned their attention to her and waited for her to say what she was going to say. "I had lunch with my parents last week. Dad said that the company's status is not good that's why they arranged a marriage for me. I'm _marrying_ Jet." She sighed.

"WHAT?" They said in unison.

"You're ex?" Lucy asked while folding her arms above her chest as Levy nodded. "I can't believe this."

"I was also surprised with their decision and tried to argue with them but…" A pause. "It only made things _worse_." Levy stared at her feet.

"Is there any other way to solve the problem instead of marrying Jet?" Chelia asked.

"None, that's the only solution since his family was rich enough to support the company,."

"Gajeel-kun knows?" Juvia asked and that was when Levy's eyes started to become teary.

"No, my parents told me to break up with him but I can't because I love him so much. I couldn't tell him because he is so _happy_ now." The petite bluenette started to tear up and Juvia came to hug and give her comfort. "Please, don't tell him."

"What did you just say?!" a familiar voice caught their attention. They turned to look at the owner of the voice and their eyes widened with the view of a man with piercing standing at near the entrance door with a furious expression.

* * *

Gajeel stepped outside the house to buy soda at the 24-hour convenience store a few blocks away. If he only knew that his best friend ran out of his favorite soda, he would have bought some before going to her house. He dug his hand inside his pocket when he realized something was up. He tried to check it again but no luck. Damn, he forgot his wallet. Since he was only a few meters away from the house, he decided to go back and get his freaking wallet. He overheard the girls talking as he opens the door. They didn't seem to notice him as froze from his spot.

"_Is there another way to solve the problem instead of marrying Jet?" He heard Chelia asking Levy._

"_None, that's the only solution since his family was rich enough to support the company,." Levy answered._

"_Gajeel-kun knows?" Juvia asked._

"_No, my parents told me to break up with him but I can't because I love him so much. I couldn't tell him because he is so happy now."_

That's it. He heard enough of the conversation and it hurts. It made his world turned upside down. He couldn't believe that her girlfriend would hide something from him.

"What did you just say?!" He finally had the courage to butt in the conversation. The girls, including his girlfriend, Levy, looked at him with shocked expression. Levy stood up and walked towards him.

"Gajeel…" She tried to reach for his hand but he pushed her away. He walked past her as he went to the kitchen to get his wallet. He then went back to the living room where his girlfriend and her friends were and walked towards the entrance. As he turned to the doorknob, he felt a hand tugging his.

"Gajeel, please I'll explain everything." Levy tried to explain as tears washed her face.

"No, Levy. You don't need to explain everything to me, I heard loud and clear!" He raised his voice as he turned and slam the door in front of her. Levy tried to chase him but Juvia stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Levy-san, Gajeel-kun needs to cool off his head. Let him be."

"But Juvia, he is mad now. What if he hates me now?"

"Listen Levy, Juvia's right. What happened a while ago didn't mean that he hated you now. Remember that Gajeel loves you so much." Lucy said and Chelia agreed.

"Thank you so much, all of you." Levy tried to smile. All of them made a group hug.

"No prob. We all have shitty da-." Lucy's words were cut off as her phone began to ring. She knew that the only person who had the guts to call her was none other than her _beloved_ husband.

"_What is it?" _

"_I hate to disturb you; but your son here is crying the hell out of him. I can't make him stop." _Natsu said.

"_Alright, I'll go home."_ Lucy said as she hung up the call. She turned to her friends. "Sorry guys, as much as I wanted to stay here longer and help, my son, Luigi is crying so I need to go home."

"Me, too. It's getting late now. My driver will just get my other things here tomorrow." Chelia said.

"Okay but how about you, Levy-san?"Juvia asked the petite bluenette.

"Can I sleep here? You know that I can't go home looking like hell." Levy asked.

"Sure!" Juvia nodded as she turned to open the door for Lucy and Chelia.

"Don't forget to inform me about you and Lyon." Lucy smirked as she grabbed the taller bluenette's hand.

"Of course!" Juvia winked at her and turned to Chelia. "Chelia-san, Juvia's excited for you!"

"Thanks, Juv. I'll see all of you on my wedding. Come on, Lucy." Chelia said as she and the blonde woman bowed to Juvia and she also bowed and closed the door.

* * *

Juvia decided to spend the night in the living room with Levy. The petite bluenette prepared the sleeping mat and pillows while the other bluenette went to the kitchen to get some chips for they planned to watch movie. After a few minutes, Juvia inserted the disc inside the player while Levy tried to call Gajeel several times but still no luck. That was when Levy started to get worried.

"I'm worried about him. He wasn't answering any of my calls." Levy said as Juvia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Levy-san. Gajeel-kun just needed his own time to process things out. Just give him a time to think." Levy just nodded.

"Juvia?"

"Yes, Levy-san?"

"If you were asked to choose between your own family and love, what would you choose?"

"Well, that's a tough question for Juvia but in either way, it's the same. The difference is, when you choose love or should I say encounter it, you'll step or climb a new mountain in which your life opens up a new journey; a factor that makes your life more in an adventure, complexities and extravagant experience."

"How about, Levy-san? What will you choose?"

"I don't know, Juvia. You know, let's just drop this topic for a while." Levy said as she gave her a sad smile. Hearing her words, all Juvia could do was to agree with her. A few seconds later, her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and it was him.

"_Hello, Lyon-sama?"_

"_Hey Juvia. I'm so sorry about what happened this afternoon."_

"_It's alright."_

"_W-well, I wanted to continue what I was saying this afternoon."_

"_Right now?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Oh.."_

"_I…I wanted to.. uhm" _

"_Lyon-sama?"_

"_I can't.."_

"_Can't what?" She could hear the silver-haired man sigh._

"_Let's just meet at Harlington's tomorrow at maybe…Uhm…7 pm? I need to tell it to you personally."_

"_Okay."_

"_Bye." With that, Lyon hung up the call._

Juvia placed her phone at the mini table beside her. She looked up to Levy, who was also looking at her. Juvia gave her a confused look. "What, Levy-san?"

"What did he tell you?"

"Lyon-sama said that he wanted to continue our conversation but he couldn't tell Juvia through the phone but he asked Juvia to have dinner with him at Harlington's tomorrow night." Juvia said.

"Aww. He wanted to propose to you personally. That's so sweet." Levy said as Juvia started to frown. "What's wrong?"

"Juvia doesn't know what to wear tomorrow."

"That's not a problem. I'll help you at the mall tomorrow."

"Thanks. Juvia will not open the shop tomorrow."

"Wait, but how about the designs for the new furniture?"

"Juvia decided to not open her shop tomorrow even before Lyon-sama called. Levy-san and Gajeel-kun needs time to think about their situation and besides, Juvia already made the designs." Juvia said but Levy didn't answer.

* * *

Lucy prepared dinner for them as she placed the plates in the table as she felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind.

"Stop it, I'm preparing dinner." Lucy said.

"Don't want." Natsu said as he smelled her hair.

"Where's our son?" Lucy said as she turned around to face him.

"He's in the living room playing. I'm also sorry for bothering you last night." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's alright since something happened last night at Juvia's place."

"What happened and who's Juvia?" He asked her.

"One of my friends."

"I'd definitely wanted to meet that Juvia."

"Soon. You'll meet her."

"So what happened?"

"Well Levy and Gajeel fought about you know..Levy marrying another guy for their family's sake and Gajeel didn't know so..." Lucy sighed.

"That's harsh." That was all Natsu could say.

"Yeah, by the way, I'm taking Luigi with me tomorrow since Levy texted me that she couldn't come at the wedding."

"You're leaving me alone here?" Lucy chuckled at his words.

"Definitely."

"Aww man. I'm supposed to attend a wedding tomorrow too but I told my mates that I couldn't come because no one's taking care of our son because your also attending a wedding. But whatever, I'll just sleep the whole day." Smirking as he let her go.

"Okay. Help yourself." Lucy walked out of the kitchen to get their son. He realized that he needed to ask her something but he forgot what he wanted to ask her.

* * *

Juvia entered the restaurant wearing the dress that she and Levy bought at the mall couple of hours ago. The dress was _perfect_; it sat on her body as if it had been made for her. Its satin folds hugged her figure following her curves and the deep blue was gorgeous against her pale skin. The halter neck was embroidered with miniature dark flowers and finished, as along all the visible seams, with jet black lace to match her stilettoes, and its light skirt flowed out above her knees showing of her toned legs. Her blue hair hung perfectly, its choppy layers framed her face as she finished it in style with a deep blue satin bow the same shade as her eye shadow, and same style as her ribbon necklace which held a beautiful black glass flower. She looked _stunning_.

She started to look for her boyfriend and a few seconds, she found him sitting on one of the tables. The woman walked towards his direction and Lyon noticed her. He stood up and pulled the other chair for her. A waiter came to them to get their orders. Juvia ordered a steak same as Lyon. He also requested for a wine.

"So..Uhm..Lyon-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to tell Juvia?" Before Lyon could say anything, the waiter came to their table bringing their orders.

"Let's eat first. Don't worry, I'll tell you." Lyon smiled at her while she nodded.

'Awww, Juvia can' wait. Lyon-sama will propose.' She thought. She looked at Lyon while eating. She noticed how he cut the steak with such anger like it was to blame for all the troubles in his life.

"Are you alright, Lyon-san?" Juvia asked.

"I'm fine, Juvia." He said.

"Really? Lyon-sama is acting so strange these days." She said.

"You don't need to worry about me; I'm completely fine." Lyon assured her.

Juvia nodded and resumed eating her food. After a couple of minutes, they finished eating. The white-haired man took a sip of wine. He could see Juvia tapping her fingers on the table and it seemed like she was waiting for him to say something.

'Damn! Why is it so hard to do this?' He said in his mind while scratching the back of his head. "Uhm..Juvia?"

"Yes?" Juvia answered him with a smile.

"About the thing I wanted to tell you yesterday." Lyon said. He stood up and kneeled in front of her; like he was about to propose to the bluenette. Juvia could only put a hand on top of her mouth.

'Oh Mavis! Juvia's been waiting for this.' She screamed inside her mind. She waited for him to say something. She didn't expect the words that he said next.

"Let's break up." Lyon couldn't look at her in the eyes while holding her knees for support. He looked like a person begging for forgiveness.

_Let's break up_

_Let's break up_

_Let's break up_

_Let's break up_

_Let's break up_

Those words hit Juvia like thunder. Maybe it was because she expected Lyon to say 'Marry me' to her. She stared at the man kneeling in front of her as her hand reaches to touch his silver hair. Feeling her touch, he looked up only to meet a pair of lifeless blue orbs staring at him.

"Stand-up" She commanded as he obeyed.

"Listen, I'm not joking." Lyon said.

"Why?" Juvia asked him as her eyes started to get teary.

"Why? You're asking me why? Well it's because I don't love you anymore. Tch Well I didn't even love you since the beginning. End of the story." He knew that his words were only half true as he looked at the ceiling. He couldn't look at her face right now.

"I see." Juvia said.

"Quit the innocent act already. It's annoyi-." His words were cut off by water being thrown in his direction. He looked at her direction. She opened her wallet to get some cash and after that; she placed it on the table.

"Thank you for the meal." She said as she walked out of the restaurant crying.

Lyon tried to process what just happened a few minutes. He didn't mean to hurt her like that but he had no choice. He sighed as he pulled out the invitation inside his suit. "I forgot to give it to her."

* * *

Her tears continued to fall as she walked out of the restaurant. She approached a cab and told the driver her home address. Inside the cab, the driver noticed her crying.

"What's wrong miss? Fought with a boyfriend?" The driver asked but Juvia didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, you'll find a better guy." Hearing his words, Juvia just looked out to the cab's window.

'Maybe it's better if Juvia will never love again.'

Juvia opened the door of her house as walked straight to her room and lied down her comfy bed. She grabbed her phone from her bag and noticed that she had 3 messages. She opened the first one; it was her best friend, Gajeel.

"_Tell Shrimp that she doesn't need get worried. I'm at my house the whole day and I need space." _

_-Gajeel_

The next message came from Levy.

"_Juvia, I'm sorry but I think I can't work at your shop for a week. I just need to settle things with my family and also Gajeel. Tell Chelia that I also can't come to her wedding tomorrow so I guess it's just you and Lucy. BTW, how's your day with Lyon?"_

_-Levy_

The last message came from Lucy.

"_Oi, Levy told me that you and Lyon had dinner. Mind telling me what happened? Also, Levy said that she couldn't come to Chelia's wedding so I'll bring Luigi with me."_

_-Lucy_

She didn't feel like telling them what happened between her and Lyon. Even though she wanted to, she couldn't. Gajeel and Levy are already facing a difficult situation; she didn't want to be an add-up to their problem. She couldn't talk to Chelia too because she was busy for her wedding tomorrow and if she tell Lucy, the woman would get furious and kill Lyon for doing that to Juvia so it's better if she just keep it to herself. She looked at the time on her phone; it's already past 10 pm. She then decided to sleep since she has a wedding to attend tomorrow.

* * *

The Magnolia Church has a special greeting room for weddings. There, the couple's visitor can greet the bride personally. Chelia was sitting in a chair and while people greeted her and others even hugged her. A few minutes, Lyon entered the room.

"They said that if the groom and bride meet before their wedding, there's a possibility that the wedding will be _canceled_." Chelia said as Lyon wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You still believe in that?" Lyon asked her as she shook her head. "My bride looks so beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled. "What happened last night?"

"I broke up with her. Happy now?" Lyon said kissing the top of her head.

"Did you tell her that we're getting married?"

"I forgot but no need to worry, it's not like she'll stop it anyway."

The couple didn't notice Gray Fullbuster and Loke entered the greeting room.

"We just wanted to congratulate both of you." The orange haired man said as he stared at the bride. "And this is Chelia? I'm Loke and that's Gray" Chelia smiled and nodded. Meanwhile, the two men were glaring at each other.

"Gray" Lyon said. "It seems like you're not apologizing for what you did the other day."

"Why should I?" Gray said as he turned to look at Loke. "Come on, Loke." With that, they left.

"That bastard. He should know his place by now." Lyon said.

* * *

"Luigi, greet Aunt Chelia as soon as we enter the room and be a good boy, okay?" Lucy said as she fixed her son's clothes. Juvia said that she'll be late because there was a traffic jam on the way to the church so Lucy went ahead.

"Yesh, Mama. Igi will be a goowd boy." Luigi said as Lucy pinched his cheeks. They proceeded to go inside the church where the greeting room is but she saw something that surprised her. On the front door of the church, she saw a big photograph of Chelia and Lyon and that made her mad. She entered the greeting room and saw the Lyon carrying Chelia in a bridal position while whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"You two!" Lucy shouted as the couple noticed her. They looked surprised. Lyon put Chelia down carefully and both turned to look at her.

"Surprised neh Lucy?" Chelia smirked at her and that was when Lucy lost it. She was about to pull Chelia's hair when she felt Lyon stopping her but she luckily escaped his grasp. She glared at both of them.

"I'm right. Something's really fishy." Lucy said as she looked at Lyon. "Did Juvia know?"

"No, but I broke up with her last night." Lyon explained as he intertwined his fingers with Chelia's. "We love each other and there's no stopping us."

"Both of you are crazy! You betrayed Juvia." Lucy as she shook her head. She grabbed the gift Luigi was holding only to throw it at the couple. "Come on, son. Mama's not planning to watch their wedding."

"Why Mama?" Her son asked.

"It's because they're _bad_." Lucy said.

Luigi gazed at the couple as he pulled out his tongue and say: "Bad!"

Lucy tugged her son out of the door and started to call Juvia.

"Please answer." She muttered and Thank Mavis she picked up.

"_Lucy-san, Juvia's so near now." _

"_N-no!Stop! Just stay there and wait for me." Lucy pleaded_

"_But Juvia's here now and besides its Chelia-san's wedding." Juvia said and Lucy heard her hung up the call._

Lucy heard the announcer saying something. Probably, the wedding will start now. She searched for her bluenette friend but there were so many people. A few minutes, she found her friend running towards them.

"Hey, Lucy-san." Juvia greeted Lucy.

"Y-you know, let's go home."

"Why? Isn't it Chelia-san's weddi-" Her words were cut off with the big picture of Lyon and Chelia in front of the church door. 'It can't be.' She started to walked inside the church and saw two people standing in front of the priest; a pink haired woman and a silver haired man.

"Juvia!" She could hear Lucy shouting her name but she ignored her as she walked down the aisle. Many people inside the church stared at her and sounds of whisper filled the room. Even Lyon's father noticed her.

"Isn't that the vain, old, crazy woman?" Loke asked Gray.

"I can't believe Lyon." Gray said.

* * *

"We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman, in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest said as he saw a bluenette walking towards their direction. The bluenette stopped in front of them as she reached her hand to the bride's shoulder, to face her; also doing the same to the groom. The couple, Lyon and Chelia turned around and their widened as they saw Juvia. Chelia glared at her and tried to slap her but Juvia managed to stop her by holding her hand.

"Juvia never thought that her _friend_ and _boyfriend_ would this to her." Juvia said as her eyes started to get teary again.

"We love each other." Chelia said. "And Lyon is mine."

"Juvia, I'm so sorry for what we did but please, I'm begging you." Lyon pleaded.

"Don't worry, Juvia's not here to stop the wedding. She's here to give you her greetings. She hopes that Chelia-san and Lyon-sama are _happy_ now." She then started to make her way to the exit.

'Juvia really mean it, she'll never ever love again.'

_To be continued~_

* * *

**AN:** Thank you guys for reading. I hope you liked it. I can't believe I did that to Gajeel and Levy XD

Please don't forget to review ^_^


End file.
